There's An Elf in the Backyard!
by Tainted Silence
Summary: Legolas drops into some crazy fangirl's backyard and they decide to make him their new pet ^_^ poor leggy
1. There's an elf in the backyard!

disclaimer: I own me and I own Denee! she just dosent know it ^_^ But i dont own Legolas but i wish i could!, but he is my pet in this fic! bwhahaha!. I do own Ed and Sierra who also dont know that i own them ^_^ but i do! They will be coming up in the next chapters to come! bwhahaha!!  
  
  
  
There's an elf in the backyard!!  
  
  
  
"Denee!!!" Cindil screamed.  
  
"What!!!?" Denee yelled back  
  
"There's an elf in the backyard!!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"THERE! IS! AN! ELF! IN! THE! BACKYARD!!!!!!" Denee came running to the window to see just as Cindil had said: An elf in the backyard.  
  
"Can we keep it?!" Denee begged.  
  
"I don't see why not!" They ran to the back door and opened it. The elf stared blankly as they two girls came running up.  
  
"This isn't Mirkwood, is it?" the elf asked grimly.   
  
The two girls shook their heads and grinned. "Is that Legolas?" Denee whispered into Cindil's ear.  
  
Cindil nodded and soon two very high-pitched screams filled the air. Dogs started barking and Legolas covered his poor pointy little ears.   
  
"Welcome to Earth!" Cindil said, walking up to Legolas and grabbing his hand.   
  
"There's no middle?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, no middle just earth!" Denee giggled, grabbing Legolas's other hand and shaking it.   
  
Legolas ran up an old tree. "Ahh no!! Crazy fangirls! Gandalf warned me about you guys!!"   
  
"How rude!" Cindil screamed "Legolas come back down here right now!"   
  
"Die! Die!" Legolas screamed back throwing sticks and leaves and the two girls.   
  
"I don't think he likes us very much." Denee said to Cindil.  
  
"Noo!!" Cindil cried, tears poured down her cheeks. Denee broke out into tears also, as they two girls held onto each other they sank down to the ground. A black dog came running up and stared licking their faces. "Down CODY!" Cindil barked at the dog than started crying again. The dog whimpered and ran off. Legolas stared blankly at the two crying girls.  
  
"Don't cry!" he said. "I can't stand tears, they always seem to make.. meh.. crrryyyyaahhh!!!" Legolas started crying with the two girls. Suddenly Cindil stopped. She looked up at Legolas and smiled evilly.   
  
"We will stop on one condition!" She said pointing a finger at Legolas.  
  
"*Sniff *Anything *Sniff*" Legolas sniffled.  
  
"Come down from there and be our pet!"   
  
"NEVER!!!!" Legolas screamed, pulling out his bow and arrows.   
  
"RUN!!!!" Denee yelled, Cindil and Denee ran into the house and shut the door behind them, while Legolas was firing arrows left and right. The two girls ran to the window and watched Legolas. Suddenly he jumped out of the tree and looked around.   
  
Cindil opened the window "CODY! GET 'EM!" she called to her dog. Cody came running up and began growling at Legolas.   
  
"EEEEE!!!!" Legolas squealed like a little girl. "Nice doggy ^_^;;" he said in a high-pitched voice. Cody's growls grew deeper and suddenly he jumped on Legolas. A long shrill yell came from Legolas as he was knocked down. Cody licked and whined at Legolas, being the cute sweet dog that he is.   
  
"Damn MUT!" Cindil screamed. "Go Cody go!" Cody whined and ran off again. Legolas lay there dumbfounded staring blankly. Slowly he stood and glared at the two girls.   
  
Denee shut the window, just in time to block a large rock. Cindil stuck her tongue out and made taunting gestures. An arrow pierced through the glass hitting the wall behind them. "CRAZY ELF!!" Denee screamed  
  
"Mad elf on the loose! Help!" Cindil shrieked. They ran into the front rooms and hid. Legolas soon came walking into the behind them.   
  
"You didn't lock the door?!" Cindil's voice yelled.   
  
"It's your house!" Denee's voice yelled back.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Legolas yelled,   
  
~All of you stop yelling!~   
  
Everyone looked around "Who said that?"  
  
~Um.. The voice inside your head!!~  
  
"Good enough for me. How about you Denee?"   
  
"Yeah good, how about you leggy?" Denee asked.  
  
"I guess I could live with it." Legolas shrugged " Wait no! I can't. I want to go home!!" Legolas curled into a ball and starts rocking back and forth on the floor. Denee and Cindil peered out of their hiding places.   
  
They ran over to Legolas and hugged him. "Don't feel bad. You can have a new home here! As our pet! We can buy you a nice collar and some cat nip and a nice place for you to sleep, ok?" Cindil said softly. Denee snuck off to Cindil's room.   
  
"Okie" Legolas sniffled "Oh god no!" but it was to late Denee came back with a pair of hand-cuffs and cuffed Legolas's hands together.   
  
"Muhahahahahahaaaa!!" The girls laughed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
shut up all of you! This is my first time writing a funny fic! It's not that bad is it?? ;_; anyways R&R and I'll love you forever! I don't care if its flame or not. I love reviews so keep 'em coming! 


	2. Leggy is a kitty

Later that day Cindil went to the store to buy various things for her new pet. "Lets see: Cat nip, Large oversized litter box, two crates of litter for the litter box, a pretty green collar, A cage (wouldn't want him to escape ^_^), a ball with a tiny bell inside, grass to put inside the cage, pine forest air freshener, what else? o.o;"  
  
"How about food?" Sierra commented   
  
"But what do elves eat?!?! O.O!" Cindil asked  
  
"Elf food?" Sierra said blankly.   
  
"Good idea! Search the store! Now, now, now!! Go! Go, go!" Sierra and Cindil ran up and down the isles looking for 'Elf food' but much to their dismay THERE WAS NONE!! "What do we do now? We can't let him starve!!…. can we?"   
  
"No we can't!" Sierra said smacking her friend. "Just buy some cat food. I'm sure he'll like it…. I hope ^.^;"   
  
Cindil shrugged and looked around. "Wet food or dry food?"   
  
"Why not both?"   
  
"ok )^.^(" Cindil threw cans of wet food inside the cart and picked up several large bags of dry cat food and threw them in also. "Are we ready?"   
  
"Just about!" Sierra ran over to the candy isle and came back with her arms full of candy. She threw it all in the cart and smiled.  
  
"Holy crackers! O_O!" Cindil stared flabbergasted   
  
"What?"   
  
"-_-; Lets just go." They paid for their items and left the store. When they returned back to Cindil's house they saw Ed marching back and forth on the porch.   
  
"Edward! Thank you! =D" Cindil screamed.   
  
"Your welcome =D!!" Ed said back. They stare at each other with big goofy grins on their faces until Sierra came over smacked them both on the head.   
  
"Bad children!" Said Sierra   
  
"Sorry Sierra ;_;" Ed and Cindil said at the same time. Ed leaves and Sierra and Cindil carry in all their newly bought stuff.   
  
They walked over to Legolas, who is tied to a dresser, Denee as the guard. Denee solutes and Cindil solutes back. "How's the prisoner… I mean pet, pet!"  
  
"Alls well captain!" Denee said back  
  
"Why do you get to be captain?" Sierra whined  
  
"Private! Shut up!" Cindil screamed back.   
  
"Yes sir! o_O;"   
  
"SIR??!?! DO I LOOK LIKE A SIR TO YOU?!"   
  
"Amen." A voice said  
  
"What do you want!?!" Cindil yelled at Legolas   
  
"Just some attention ;.;"   
  
"Bring in the cage!" Cindil screamed.  
  
"Cage?!?!?!" Legolas blinked Denee and Sierra rolled in the cage and stuffed Legolas inside of it. Denee grabbed the over-sized litter box and shoved it in the cage with Legolas. Sierra poured the cat litter in the box and grabbed the air freshener. She sprayed it around the box and smiled at Legolas. Legolas stared blankly at the girls. "Good god woman! You have got to be kidding… ."  
  
"It smells just like the forest! Doesn't that make you feel right at home?" Sierra asked.  
  
"NOOO! XP!" Legolas sat down in the cage and folded his arms. "Grr" he said  
  
Cindil placed the small patch of grass in the cage and giggled. "Look leggy! Some grass for you to roll around in!!" Slowly Legolas anger grew.   
  
Sierra reached into the cage and put the pretty green collar around his neck. Cindil came over and poured some of the cat nip next Legolas. He stared at it and suddenly he was rolling around playfully in it.   
  
"AWWWW =D!!" The three girls awed.   
  
He stopped suddenly and glared at the girls.   
  
"Look he's glaring at us!" One of the girls said.  
  
"Awww!" They awed again. Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed deeply  
  
Denee poured some dry food into a bowl and set it in the cage. "What is this?" Legolas asked  
  
"Your food!"   
  
Legolas picked the bowl up and sniffed it. "No, its not." He said.  
  
"YES IT IS!"  
  
"NO ITS NOT!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!" Legolas threw the bowl at Denee's head.   
  
"Cindil!! Leggy is being a big meanie!!"   
  
"Don't be a big meanie Leggy!" Cindil called from the other room. Than she walked in and looked at Legolas "Is he eating?"   
  
"No, he might be sick!" Denee said. Sierra, Cindil and Denee gasped.  
  
"What's wrong leggy?" Sierra asked  
  
"I'm not a cat."   
  
"Yes you are"   
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"Look! I am an ELF!!! An ELF! E!!!! L!!!! F!!! ELF! I don't roll around in grass, I don't go to the bathroom in a BOX! I don't like the 'food' your giv-" Cindil reached into the cage and scratched Legolas behind the ears and neck, he purred softly "prrrrrrrrr" and fell asleep  
  
"CAT!" Cindil giggled.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Purr leggy purr! Have ideas on what I should do next? Well tell me! Review! Plzzzz? ^.^ I'll give you candy! CANDY I SAY! *steals some candy from sierra*  
Sierra: hey ;_; 


	3. A teddy for Leggy

"ALL OF YOU GO HOME!!!" Cindil screamed from atop her roof.   
  
"But we want to see the elf!" A random mop of crazy fangirls screamed.  
  
"Elf? What elf? O.o;" Cindil blinked.   
  
"Don't lie! There is an elf in your house!" the mop raved.  
  
"Lie! Why I'd never!" Cindil said, offended. "We just got a new cat! See for your self!"   
  
Sierra came running out with cat food and Denee behind with some random cat. "See CAT!" They both said.   
  
"Awww!" the mopped sighed and walked off.   
  
One brave fangirl remained "Are you sure there's no elf? o.o" She asked  
  
All three girls nod and the fangirl walks off with her head hung low.   
  
They all gave a relieved sigh and walked back inside the house. "I'm cold!" Legolas complained, "I want REAL food! I want a bed! I want my teddy bear!"   
  
"You have a teddy bear?" Denee stared.  
  
"No!" Legolas blushed.  
  
"AWW! Leggy has a wibble teddy bear, inst that so cute!" Sierra said, making little poutie faces at Legolas.  
  
"GO! I SAY! FIND HIM A TEDDY BEAR!" Cindil ordered  
  
"YES SIR" Sierra and Denee saluted and ran off in search of a teddy bear.   
  
"I AM A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"AND I'M AN ELF!!"   
  
A few minutes later Denee and Sierra came running back. "The only one we could find was yours"  
  
"Not Mr. Wiggles!;_;!!" Cindil cries, snatching her teddy bear. "Find another!! . Go to the store or something!"  
  
"Ok!" They screamed and ran off again.   
  
Legolas poked Cindil shoulder. "What?" Cindil asked turning around, her arms clinging to her bear.  
  
Legolas gestured for her to get closer. Cindil moves closer slightly "o.o what is it?" She asked. She moves so close their face to face.  
  
"I'm…" Legolas stared. "HUNNNGRYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said on the top of his elven lungs.  
  
"Oh O_O" Cindil says, falling backwards. Cindil grabs a handful of and candy and shoves it at Legolas "Try this!"   
  
"What in the name of Mirkwood is this?" he asked.  
  
"Just eat it!" Legolas Sniffed it than shoved it in his mouth. ". LEGOLAS! You have to remove the wrapper!" Cindil reaches into the cage and takes the pieces of candy out of Legolas mouth. "EWW elf slobber!"   
  
Legolas rolls his eyes and pulls on his pretty green collar. "How do I get this thing off?!"   
  
"BAD!" Cindil smacked Legolas on the head.   
  
"Owwie :'("   
  
"Oh hush up." Cindil threw the ball with the tiny bell inside the cage. "Play! Well I unwrap your stupid candy."   
  
Legolas stares at the ball for a moment than lunges for it. Cindil unwraps the candy and places the pieces in the cage. Legolas stares for a moment than throws the ball to the side and picks the pieces of candy up. He put them in his mouth and chewed. "Yummy!! More More more!!!!!! =D" Cindil blinks than runs around and grabs all the candy she can find. She runs back and throws them in. With in minutes all the candy is gone. Legolas is bouncing around the cage like a crazy elf.  
  
"Oh no!! ELF SUGER HIGH!!" Cindil runs out the room and slams the door behind her.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
  
  
"Well here we are at The Mini-Mall of Bears." Denee said looking over at Sierra "Now what one do we get?!?!!"   
  
"Think Legolas" Sierra said confident in herself.   
  
"Ok!" Denee squealed, " I'm a hot, sexy elf with long blonde hair, that falls pass my shoulders. Eyes bluer than the sea and I'm the best archer in the whole freaky world!"   
  
"To Legolas .;" Sierra runs around The Mini-Mall of Bears and search of the perfect teddy for Legolas, while Denee prances around like an elf.   
  
An hour later the meet back with each other, "Any luck?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes ^.^" Denee said back, holding up a bear with a green bow tyed around it's neck. On it's stomach it said 'I'm the cutest elf in da world!'  
  
"It will have to do." They pay for the bear and drive back to Cindil's house.   
  
"BEWARE!!!" Cindil said from a corner as the other girls walked in. "He's crazy!" She rocked back and forth clinging onto Mr. Wiggles.   
  
"Right…." Denee and Sierra stared. They open the door to see Legolas sprawled out on the cage floor, chocolate covering his face." HE ATE ALL MY CANDY!! :_:" Sierra cried   
  
"Owwwww" he groaned. He looked up to see the teddy they bought for him. "Mrs. Bunnywinkal? How did you get here?"   
  
"I guess you did get the right one." Sierra whispered to Denee. Denee nodded and slowly walked to the cage. She handed over the bear and Legolas curled into a ball, sucking his thumb.   
  
"Mrs. Bunnywinkal!!!" he cried. "I missed you!!"   
  
Cindil peered into the room. "Good god!" she screamed "He's like a little baby!"   
  
"I have a problem!" Legolas suddenly screamed.  
  
"What!?" The three girls screamed back.   
  
"I have to… go.. to the.. The.. Little elves' room."   
  
They all pointed at the over-sized litter box. Legolas starts crying "BOO HOOO! BOOOO HOO! You can't really mean it!!" They all nodded. "are you sure O.O;" They nodded again.   
  
"Can we really do that." Sierra asked.  
  
"No I guess not" Cindil said "Show him to the bathroom and well show him how to use it." Cindil hands Sierra a leash and walks off to her room. "I'm going to get ready for bed and when I come back out Legolas better be back in his cage and you two better be ready for bed as well." Cindil walked upstairs and into a room, shutting the door behind her.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I'm really insane and well this story only proves that fact! I know this is soooo stupid but its all in good fun right? Review! Tell me what ya think! 


	4. Dont play in the toilet!

Well here ya go chapter 4! And Badtothebone Leggy purrs any way you want him too ^_~ lol ok that sounded corny! But enjoy! ^_^;; Insanity: cats aren't THAT messy Hoshi the Elf! That is such a cute nickname for Legolas! Can I steal it from you?? ^_^;; Anyways you enjoy too! Midnight: Yes… This is a crazy story and would you have any other way?! I think not! Parker Drake you gave me a weird idea… You'll just have to wait and see for yourself what it is ^_^; Zoraka VixenElf: I know who you are! Kawaiigal28: We're all a little 'interesting'  
  
  
  
And now! On with the show!  
  
  
  
Denee and Sierra nodded their heads "Yes Sir!" The cried joyfully   
  
"I'm a GIRL!" a voice could be heard saying from upstairs "Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl!" it said  
  
"Do you hear something?" Denee asked.  
  
"No… just the wind I guess." Sierra answered. "Now what to do with our darling little pet elf."   
  
"-.-; take me to BATHROOM!!!!" Legolas shouted. Sierra hooked the leash onto Legolas collar and opened the door to the cage. Legolas automatically ran for freedom but the leash caught on the bars of the cage was to much. He fell backwards landing on his cute little booty!  
  
"Naughty Leggy!" Denee said patting him on the head. Legolas groaned and waited for Sierra to get the leash loose from the cage. A few minutes later Sierra gets everything worked out but not before tying Legolas up a few times. Legolas sat on the ground his head resting in his hands.   
  
"O heavens save me." He prayed. "This is all your fault Gandalf!! You should have never taken me out for that night on the town. Look where I ended up. LOOK! And I have a headache that would make any elf fell over in pain! Curse you! CURSE YOU I SAY!" Legolas raved.   
  
"o.o Leggy…" Denee began.   
  
"What?" Legolas sneered.   
  
"Here's your bear…"   
  
Legolas grabbed his bear and held tightly onto it. "I'm back in the forest with all my forest friends. There's no crazy fangirls locking me in a cage, making wear this stupid green collar, although it does bring out my eyes! Ack that is beside the point. I want to be home. Home."   
  
"AWWW! He's turning into a raving lunatic." Denee and Sierra Awed. Random people come running in and all together now 3… 2…. 1…. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Random people run off.  
  
Sierra shows Legolas to the bathroom and how to use it than walks out and shuts the door behind her. "Let me know when you're done!"   
  
Legolas stares at the toilet. He pushes the handle and watches the water go swirly.  
  
~ I want to see!!! *Comes running into the bathroom and watches to the water* ooooOOOoo! Water! *runs away*~  
  
Legolas stares at the water until it stops and pushes the handle again, and again and again and again.  
  
~You numb-idiot! Look for a way to escape!!~  
  
"Good idea!!" Legolas said jumping up. "Did I come up with it?? O.o"   
  
~Yes~  
  
"Works for me." Legolas looks around the bathroom until he finds a very small window. He runs over to the window. "I must use my elven power of… well I don't know what power I would use for this.." Legolas opens the window and pops the screen out. He gets half way through and is suck. "Cheese monkeys _-_;"   
  
Suddenly Legolas looks down to see Denee looking up at him. "A little suck are we?" she asks  
  
"No no no no!!" he screams.   
  
Denee grabs a mallet and comes running back to 'help' Legolas, its to late Legolas is back inside and is doing is 'business'. Denee freaks out and runs back inside the house. Sierra hooks the leash back on Legolas and drags him to his cage. She throws him in just in time to see Cindil walking back downstairs. Sierra grabs hold of Denee, who is rocking back and forth in the corner, and jumps on the couch and covers them both with a blanket. Cindil looks around, than walks slowly over to the couch.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!!" Sierra fibbed, standing up, covering her whole body with her blanket.   
  
"Right…" Cindil said, eyeing sierra. Sierra runs to the bathroom.   
  
"I ahh I have bush my teeth!" Denee said jumping up and following Sierra and pretty much the same manner.   
  
"Weirdos" Cindil said falling on to the couch, staring strait at Legolas. He sat down near the grass and stared back at Cindil.  
  
"I'm cold." He said between his teeth.   
  
"I'm tired." Cindil said back.   
  
"I need real food."   
  
"I need a bath"  
  
"I want my mommy"   
  
"I want my Eddie Bear!!!;_________;" Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.  
  
"I have pizza!" a voice came from the front door.  
  
"EDDIE BEAR!!!" Cindil ran to the front door and opened it. Ed comes running in carrying pizza and soda.   
  
"That's right! Its me Ed the man!"  
  
"Eddie Bear!"  
  
"Ed the man!"  
  
"Eddie Bear!"  
  
"Ed the man!"  
  
"Both of you are wrong!" Sierra came running into the room her finger pointed. She was dressed for bed alright. A green mask covered her face and there were large rollers in her hair.  
  
"Ahhh!! Flesh eating swamp monster!" Ed screamed like a little girl  
  
"Your name shall be:!" Sierra continued.   
  
"Mr. ED!!" Denee yelled from behind. Everyone falls over and stares at Denee.   
  
They start to eat the pizza and pour soda into cups. "Pardon me!" Legolas screamed.   
  
"WHAT?!" they roared  
  
"Can I have some? T-T"   
  
"Your worse than a freaking child! 'I want this I want that.' And do we ever get a thank you!!" Cindil said, her eyes filling with tears "NO! Its just 'I want more more more more!!' Well what about me? Do I get what I want! No! I'm to busy slaving away for you!!!" Ed comes running up to Cindil and holds her in his big, strong, mainly arms.   
  
~Stop me from fainting *drools* Ed~  
  
"There, there Cindil!" Edward said, glaring at Legolas. "Look what you've done to her!" He cried passionately.  
  
"Gee. I'm sorry?" Legolas said unsympathetically.   
  
"You'll have to do better than that!!!" All 4 bellowed.   
  
"You have to give me a hug!! ;__;" Cindil cried. Legolas swallows his pride and hugs Cindil through the cage bars. "Yay!!" Cindil screamed and brought over a few slices of pizza. She shoved them into his mouth and pours root bear down his throat.   
  
"Why this taste great! What do you call this delight!"   
  
"Pizza!" all 4 said. Soon, after it was time for bed. They gave Legolas a pillow and a blanket "oh and we can't for get Mrs. Bunnywinkal!!" They gave that to him too. They set Ed up on the couch and the three girls set themselves up on the floor. By 10:00 all were asleep, well everyone but the elf bent on escaping.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah ok this isn't that funny this time. But maybe it will be next time!! We can only hope .; sammy! have a nice time see Mr. Happy and Hannah take good care of her o.O; .. ^_^; read and review all you nice people and unnice poeple out there! 


	5. Not Mr Wiggles!

"I must find a way to get out of here!" Legolas said squeezing Mrs. Bunnywinkal "Mrs. Bunnywinkal think!!" He said shaking his teddy. "I got it!" reaching for his leg boot. He pulled out a small knife and grinned. "How could I forget?" He sliced through the reinforced steel double bolted and plated padlock. Curses to that elven magic!   
  
He sneaked past the sleeping girls, Cindil first. "Mr….. *snore* Wig" Cindil lunged for Legolas leg as he walked past thinking it was her teddy bear. "gles!" Legolas fell flat on his face.  
  
"ahh there's a fangirl on my leg!!" Legolas cried than covered his mouth. Suddenly Ed turned over on the couch and abruptly sat up.  
  
"FLYING COWS ARE INVAIDING ENGLAND!!" Ed declared, than fell back asleep.   
  
"O_O; someone kill me now. Who ever raised these kids are insane or maybe they went crazy raising them or.. ahh stay on track!.. hey a ball of string.. no, no stay focused."   
  
"Mr. Wiggles!!" Cindil said between snores, she tightened her grip on Legolas leg. Legolas face turns bright red from the pain.   
  
"No human child can have this strength!" He cried under his breath, than he saw the real Mr. Wiggles, he snatched it and held the bear over Cindil's head. He wiggled it a bit (no pun intended!) and suddenly it disappeared from his hand. He looked down to see that it was back in Cindil's arms. He wipes the sweat of his brow and starts walking again.   
  
He trips over Denee. Denee turns over and grabs Legolas tunic. "I'm the hottest elf in the world!! And I smell like.. like.. the forest." Legolas slips some of the covers in the place of his tunic in Denee's hands and continues along his way.   
  
"CANDY!!!!!!!!!" Sierra ranted, jumping up. She holds onto Legolas and carries on ranting about candy "Wait!" She said smelling Legolas' hair "This is just that Air freshener. Aww nuts!" Sierra falls back to her bed and sleeps.  
  
"3 down! -_-; one to go! I can almost taste freedom, no what that's just the pizza I had earlier." He walks easily pasted ed and walks to the front door. "Wait where's all my stuff?!" He ransacks the house looking for any trace of: His bow, his arrows, his quiver, his other knives, his pouch, his favorite necklace that his lady 'friend' gave to him, but most of all MRS. BUNNYWINKAL! Of course he found Mrs. Bunnywinkal but still I had to add something of sentimental value.   
  
  
  
Legolas: What about the necklace my lady friend gave me!  
  
A: That does not count!   
  
Legolas: Yes it does!   
  
A: No it dosne't!   
  
Legolas: Yes  
  
A: no!!   
  
Legolas: Fine but at least don't make me seem like a cat.  
  
A: NEVER!!!!  
  
  
  
And now back to the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas ran upstairs and into Cindil's room to find Cindil standing next to her desk spinning a key ring with a key around her finger.   
  
"But how!" Legolas gasps.   
  
"Looking for something?" Cindil asked  
  
"But I just saw you down there and you were sleeping and, and @_@"   
  
"That was my robot!"   
  
"Roooo-bot?"   
  
"Very good!" Cindil said, walking up to Legolas. "You weren't trying to escape were you?" hers eyes grew bigger.   
  
"No, not at all." Suddenly an idea popped into his head.   
  
~See he's not a dumb blonde after all ^_^~  
  
"Did you hear something?" Cindil asked  
  
"No I didn't" Legolas said flashing a pretty elven smile. Cindil's eyes sparkled "Your eyes are so… blue… just.. like annnn elf's!"   
  
"You think?" Cindil spoke back, her face beaming with love.  
  
"Er, ahh yeah" Legolas made up for his lack of words with an endearing smile. Cindil's knees weakened and she 'slipped' into Legolas. Legolas seized the keys and let Cindil fall flat on her face.   
  
"Your so hurtful." Cindil sighed. "One problem though!"   
  
"Oh yeah and what is that?"   
  
"You have no idea where the key goes do you?"   
  
"Alright tell me where my things are or the bear gets it!" He said holding up her teddy bear.  
  
"NOT MR. WIGGLES!!!" She screamed back.   
  
"Yes! Mr. Wiggles!" Legolas cackled   
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"No! If you hurt Mr. Wiggles I'll, I'll…… CODY COME!!!" A black dog comes running into to the room and starts growling at Cindil. "CODY WRONG PERSON!!" Cody turned around suddenly and starts growling at Legolas. "Now get back in your cage!" She ordered. Legolas trudges down the stairs and climbs back into the cage. Cindil grabs the elven blade and puts another reinforced steel double bolted and plated padlock on the cage and locks it.   
  
Cody whines at Cindil and nudges her. "What is it mutt?" she asks. Cody runs up to cage and whimpers. "Cody! I can't believe you can say such a thing! He's an elf! We just can't let him run away! I mean how many times does an elf end up at your doorstep!?" Cody whines again and runs off. "Damn mutt!" Cindil sighs and sinks into a chair.   
  
"Mr. Wiggles!" robo-cindil screamed.  
  
"That reminds me!" Cindil runs up to the cage "hand him over!" Legolas gives Cindil the bear and Cindil Hands over Mrs. Bunnywinkal. She walks over to the robo-cindil and kicks it into a closest. "Stupid robot!"  
  
Cindil crawls into the sleep-bag and rests her head on the pillow. "OH NO!! FLYING COWS ARE IN AMERICA!!" Ed screamed.   
  
Cindil grabbed an old pair of gym socks and stuffed them into ed's mouth. Once again she climbs under the covers and she soon is sleeping soundly  
  
"Evil fangirls, I should have listened more closely to Gandalf. -_______-; But he was drunk!"   
  
  
  
  
Once again its not that funny. But I'm trying! I'll just have to try harder! I must! I will be strong!   
Review! 


	6. Hullo Hannah and Sammy!

Well it seems that something weird happened and the 6th chapter was the same as the first!!! O_O; thanks D-eyes for pointing that out!! ^_^  
  
  
"Cindil"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Cindil"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Cindil"  
  
"What?"   
  
"We're going to go now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere"  
  
"Where?"   
  
"Somewhere!!!!" Sierra, Denee and ed run out the front door. "We're going to that new dance club! Watch the elf!" They yelled.  
  
"_-_ They don't even ask me to go!!!! ;_;" Cindil cried.   
  
"Oh shut up." Legolas said throwing the ball with the tiny bell at Cindil.   
  
Cindil threw a rubber mouse into the cage and Legolas lunged for it. Cindil walked to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Nothing but cat food. "O_O oh no!" She ran to the cabinets and screamed. "CAT FOOD!! ALL IF IT!! AHH!!" she took a bag of cat food and walked into the living room. "Legolas… honey.." Legolas stared blankly at Cindil.  
  
"What?" he sneered.   
  
"Good news! You have tons of cat food!! ^_^"   
  
"I'm NOT A CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Cindil fall over and crawled back into the kitchen. "What am I going to do?" Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She ran upstairs and into her room. Than the phone rang. Cindil looked up. She ran back down the stairs but tripped. She rolled down the stairs and landed on her head at the bottom. She quickly got up and ran for the ktchen phone. She tripped again landing on her face. Once she got up she sprinted for the kitchen, but ran into the kitchen door. She fell backwards and an ungraceful pile. She pushed up the kitchen door and crawled to the phone. "Hello…." She murmured.   
  
"Hullo! Kimberly here. Just letting you know that Sierra, Denee, and Ed are being sent home"   
  
"what did they do?"   
  
"Let's not go there."  
  
"Thank you. -_-;"  
  
"No problem. BYE!"   
  
"Bye… o.o" Cindil looked at the caller id. The number was from England. "How the hell did they end up in England!?!" Cindil crawled into the living room and onto the couch. Legolas laughed.   
  
"What happened to you?? Loose a fight with an orc?" He giggled.   
  
"All I wanted was breakfast!! .-___________-."   
  
"hahahahaha!!" Legolas threw grass in the air and rolled about in laughter. Cindil's face was covered with cuts and her nose looked broken. Her ankle was twisted, both her eyes were black and her clothes were in shreds. By the time Sierra, Denee and ed got home, Cindil lay on the couch with ice covering every part of her body.   
  
"What happened to you?!" Denee exclaimed as Sierra and Ed's faces turned bright red trying to contain laughter.   
  
"The…" Cindil started. "Phone rang." Denee falls over as Sierra and Ed burst into laughter, tears streaming down their faces. "Shut up!!" Cindil screamed grabbing a baseball bat. Sierra and Ed's eyes widened, than they ran. Cindil chased after them a few steps than fall over in pain. "^$#*!!!" she screamed.   
  
Sierra and ed stared blankly than laughed again. Legolas took the over-sized litter box and through it at them-   
  
  
Random girl: Hey how can he do that?! He's in a cage!   
  
A: Shut up! You didn't give me a chance to finish! *whacks random girl on head*  
  
  
And now back to the story.   
  
  
  
BUTT!! The litter falls all over the cage floor and the litter box bounces (cruses to rubber plastic type stuff) and hits Legolas on the head. "@_@; look they're crazy fangirls prancing around my head." Legolas falls over.   
  
"LEGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed, Ed smiles stupidly.   
  
"No!!!" Cindil screams "CODY!!!" she calls. Cody comes running up with keys in his mouth. Cindil grabs the keys and opens the cage door. Sierra and Denee pull the knocked out elf out and lay him on the couch. "Call the vet!" Cindil ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!!" Denee and sierra said, running into the kitchen. There was a large bang and the sound of pots and pans clashing against the ground. A few minutes later they walk out covered in bruises. "Called the vet.."  
  
"they'll be here in a few minutes." Sierra finished before they both fell onto the floor and started to sleep.   
  
"Edward…" Ed looks up at Cindil.  
  
"Yes.. o.o"   
  
"What the hell were you doing in England!?!?!"   
  
"We were visiting my friend in London ^_^;;; " Ed smiled.  
  
"And…."   
  
"We used your credit card…"  
  
"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!" Cindil took a deep breath and motioned for Ed to get closer. He obeyed. Cindil pulled him down to eye level. "Want to say that one more time?"  
  
"We… used your credit… card…?O_O please don't kill me!"   
  
Cindil grabbed hold of her baseball bat and whacked Ed on the head. "You better pay for it or I'll kill you!! Do I make myself clear?!" Ed nodded and ran off to get the door.   
  
"Hullo!! Where's the elf-cat!" Hannah called walking into the room. Sammy ran behind carrying a doctors bag.   
  
"O_O uhh erm ummm… eh… ahh.. nuh?" Cindil stammered. "You guys are vets?"  
  
"Oh sure!" Hannah said.  
  
"Yep ^_^ we specialize in elf care. Lemme see the elf!" Sammy nodded.   
  
"I'll check the living conditions!" Hannah walked over the cage and studied it for a moment. Cindil showed Sammy Legolas.  
  
"hmmm.. Interesting." Sammy hummed.   
  
"What is?!"   
  
"Oh nothing.. I'm just thinking about my wedding tomorrow. I'm getting married to Trunks."   
  
". Stick to the task at hand!" Hannah yelled at Sammy.  
  
"You look like!"  
  
"don't even go-"  
  
"keru!!!!" Hannah whacked Sammy on the head with a baseball bat.   
  
"It seems that this elf needs fresh air. You kept him on that nasty little cage for to long!" Hannah concluded.  
  
"@_@ Look Prancing elves!!" Sammy chirped  
  
"No, that's just your imagination." Hannah dragged Sammy to the front door. "As payment…"   
  
"You must give me a teddy bear!!"  
  
"I hate to admit it but its true. -_-;"   
  
"But.. we only have Mine and Legolas'" Cindil stared.   
  
"good enough for me!!" Sammy ran the cage and grabbed Mrs. Bunnywinkal and ran upstairs for Mr. Wiggles. Than she ran out the front door, cackling madly.   
  
"Sorry…" Hannah sighed. "She's gunna go see Dr. Happy now." Hannah runs out the door and disappears.  
  
"Mr… Wiggles. o_o" Cindil dropped to her knees "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Cindil!!"   
  
"What?!" Cindil yells at Ed.   
  
"I think Legolas needs a bath"   
  
"O_O!"   
  
  
  
  
I live!!! ^_^ Sorry for the wait! More coming soon. A walk through the woods and ahh an orc!! Or is it? O.o; muahahahaha!! Aw well R&R!! love you ^_^ 


	7. Off to see the forest

Denee and Sierra started a bath well Edward tried to smack Legolas. Cindil came in and beat Ed on the head with the towels. "Get outta here!!" She yelled throwing the towels and shampoo at him. He runs into the bath and shuts the door. Cindil grabs hold of Legolas and drags him to the bathroom. Suddenly he wakes up.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?!?!" He cried, digging his nails into Cindil's skin. Cindil gave a great cry and threw him into the bathtub.  
  
"Giving you a bath! You smell!" Denee yelled pouring water over Legolas head.   
  
"But, but! You probably don't even have the right shampoo -.-;" Legolas folds his arms.   
  
"Herbal Essence.." Sierra said holding up the shampoo bottle.   
  
"Herbal whatness?" Legolas stared.   
  
Sierra opens the bottle. Suddenly 4 hot burly guys come running in grab hold of Legolas and start washing his hair all the while singing "HE'S GOT THE ERGE!" Cindil stood to the side, her arms folded with a tense expression on her face. "HE'S GO THE ERGE TO…… herbal?" The 4 hot burly guys stop and stare blankly at Cindil who is now holding a chain saw. Denee and Sierra hide behind ed and the 4 hot burly guys are slowly backing into a corner. Legolas is rocking back and forth screaming he wants to go home while the shampoo is still covering his whole head.   
  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL*Deep breath*LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cindil snarled pulling on the coed of the chain saw. The rusty metal spikes start to roar and the 4 hot burly guys cry like babies. She moves closer, closer, closer, closer still… 10 minutes later she still moving closer. Suddenly the chain saw stops and the 4 hot burly guys run away.   
  
Denee, Sierra and Ed walked slowly back into the bathroom. "O_O;;;" They move closer to Cindil, scared for their lives.   
  
Cindil turns. Denee and sierra scream while Ed tried to stay strong. "Oh stop!" Cindil said giving the shampoo bottle back to sierra "finish up!"   
  
"YES SIR!!" all 3 yelled and grabbed hold of Legolas. Cindil smiled and shut the door as she left the bathroom.  
  
"I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed after she reached a good 50 feet away from the house.   
  
  
  
  
"We're off to see the forest! The most wonderful forest of all!!" Cindil, Sierra and Denee sang while they were in a car driving. "Because, because, because, BECAUSE…..!! LEOGLAS LOVES US!!"   
  
"Oh brother -.-;" Legolas sighed. He was tied to his seat in the back of the car. Denee sitting next to him and Cindil sitting next to Denee, Sierra was driving. "Where is that half-wit of a human male?" Legolas asked.   
  
All three girls look at each other than back at Legolas. "He… went home" they all said. There was a muffled sound coming from the top of the car.   
  
"What was that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Its just the car!" Denee reassured him.   
  
"I don't believe you!" Legolas sneered.  
  
"How would you know! You've never been in a care before!" Cindil said folding her arms.   
  
"I feel kinda sick..@_@ ooww!" Legolas cried.   
  
"Ack!! Sierra roll down all windows!" Denee yelled. But it was to late. Legolas threw up. Girlish screams filled the air. After cleaning up the mess they set out on the road again. A muffled scream could be heard from the top of the car roof. The girls looked up and got worried looks on their faces. Soon the muffling stopped.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No" All three said.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"are we there yet?"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Are we their yet?"   
  
"Yes!!!" The care came to a screeching halt and the girls filed out. They pulled Legolas out and strapped the leash to him. They were at the forest.   
  
"At least some things are the same in this world" Legolas cried with joy. He ran for a tree but he was pulled back by the leash and landed on his butt. "Not again -.-;"  
  
The girls walked along a path, Denee holding the leash while Cindil was humming slightly. Out of the blue Sierra ran back towards the car. Cindil and Denee looked at each other a nodded.   
  
"Look!" Denee called, pointing to a clearing. "Lets rest here."  
  
They stopped and rested.   
  
"HULLO!!!" a girl yelled from behind. Denee and Cindil jumped behind Legolas. "I'm a lost fangirl named Lauren!!"  
  
"Hello lost fangirl named Lauren." Cindil and Denee said at the same time.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren yelled when she realized that they were hiding behind the elf prince, Legolas. "THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!!! YOU HAVE AN ELF!!"   
  
"^_^;;; yes.." Cindil and Denee began.  
  
"GRRRR!" a loud grr came from behind. All turned around to see a big scary orc thing.. "gr I'm an orc I'm an orc!" The orc thing said walking around in circles. The girl all screamed and jumped onto Legolas who stared blankly at the 'orc'.   
  
  
  
  
~~~  
I'm so bad. lol. Ok ^_^ sorry for the wait! READ AND REVIEW!!! PLZZ ^^   
  
ohh! read my new story! "This my friend is the one fight" is really kool! 


	8. Bye Edward and Sierra

"Save us!!!" Lauren says jumping onto Legolas' head. Cindil and Denee grab hold of a leg. The 'ocr' runs around in circles growling.  
  
"How can I?!!" Legolas roared, "You took my weapons!!!!!"   
  
"I got 'em!!!" Sierra cried, running up with Legolas' bow and arrows in hand. She hands them to Legolas and fires at the 'orc'. He misses. The 'orc' suddenly runs into a tree and falls backwards. He shoots once more and gets him!! YAY!   
  
The 'orc' lays there dead.   
  
"YOU KILLED EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Denee, Cindil and Sierra cry. Legolas looks blankly at them then fires again, hitting Sierra killing her.  
  
"YOU KILLED SIERRA!!!!!" Cindil and Denee cry. They see the bow aimed at them. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!!!!! O_O!!!!!" The remaining 3 girls jump on Legolas and capture the bow and arrows. Denee grabs hold of the leash and Cindil wacks Legolas on the head with a stick  
  
"Bad leggy!" she yelled. "You killed them!!" Cindil, Denee and Lauren (though she didn't even know them) huddle together, crying like babies. After an hour or so of sobbing they get up and 'move on'. After breaking the bow and chopping up the arrows, they continued walking along to forest.   
  
"Why did you do that?!" he yelled looking at the pile of wood. "My bow!!! AHH!! WAAAAHH!!!"   
  
"Suck it up!" Lauren said, pulling on the leash making Legolas fall backwards. Soon they grew bored and decided to drag Legolas back home.  
  
"You can't make me go back!!! NOOO!!!" He yells as the three girls grab the leash and pull with all their might. They barely budge.   
  
"Look you elf!" Cindil said as she turned around, letting go of the leash. Denee and Lauren fall onto Legolas.   
  
"Helllow! Leggy!" Lauren swooned and wrapped her arms around him. Legolas pushes her off him and jumps up.  
  
"EE!" He cried, "Don't touch me!" Lauren, Denee and Legolas start arguing with each other.   
  
"Ahem people.. I think-"   
  
"Don't be stupid that's just wrong!" Denee said interrupting Cindil.   
  
"Shut up and listen to me!" Cindil screamed.  
  
"No! Don't be stupid! You know I'm right!" Legolas yelled back to Denee.   
  
"Everyone…"   
  
"No, no! both of you are wrong!" Lauren said as she jumped in between Legolas and Denee.   
  
"Hello---"  
  
"Who asked you?" Denee said looking at Lauren.   
  
"Hey---"  
  
"No one, But I'm entitled to my own opinion right?"   
  
"uhhh…"   
  
"She's right, let her say what she wants" Legolas said to Denee.   
  
"Ummm…"   
  
"I guess your right, Legolas."   
  
"People.."   
  
"So, what were we talking about?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Really.. everyone listen---"   
  
"We were aruring over what looks better on me. Silver or Green?… Greens better!" Legolas said cheering for his green!  
  
"I'm not kidding…."  
  
"No no! silver!" Denee yells at Legolas.  
  
"Really pushing it…"   
  
"I say both of you are wrong!" Lauren says nodding at her thought.   
  
"Going to go over the edge…"  
  
"And what would look better?" Denee said putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"Don't believe me?"   
  
"NOTHING!!!" Lauren yells, laughing.   
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cindil screams, grabbing hold of Denee and begins to choke her. Lauren and Legolas pry Cindil off of Denee as Cindil kicks and screams for attention. After 'knocking' some sence into Cindil they leave back to her house.   
  
  
  
A/N: I know its really short, expect more soon. AND! Two things I need your that's right YOUR! Help with! First off… the voting begins! What looks better! Silver or Green or Leggy! There will be a chapter devoted to that, but in order to do I need YOUR feedback!! Dont forget to give your reason why!  
Second… I need to fill two spots that was opened up but the demise of Edward and Sierra. Who knows I might add you all! But in order to I need you to let me know you want to be in it! There will also be a chapter devoted to picking out some new members of TAEITB (there's an elf in the backyard)!!! Good luck and let the voting begin! 


	9. So it Begins Into the darkness we go!

A/N: Sorry for the wait! And ohh ohh! I plan on making the story more readable by adding spacing cuz I'm nice like that o.o;   
  
  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lauren asked Cindil and Legolas. Cindil grabbed a pair of army boots and put them own. She had on a black shirt with army pants and war pant on her face. Legolas was busy making himself a new bow and some arrows.   
  
"We're going to get our bears back." Cindil said with a stone cold expression on her face. She picked up a backpack filled the brim with supplies.   
  
"I wanna help!" Lauren screamed.   
  
Legolas stood, "No, this is something we have to do our selves." He said, handing a bow to Cindil. Cindil nodded and took the bow.   
  
"We'll help from here!" Denee said, handing them a walky-talky, each. "We'll tell you if guards are going to show up and stuff like that ^.^"   
  
Cindil's eyes watered. "Thank you so much Denee!" She screamed huggling her friend. Then she suddenly stopped and looked over at Legolas. "Legolas, here" She handed him a bag filled with army stuff. "Put it on."   
  
"O.o eerm ok." He said starting to change in front of the girls.   
  
"EEEEE!!" They all yelled and turned around.   
  
"What? In Mirkwood, the ladies are not troubled by such things." Legolas blinked. "Okay… I'm done." The girls turned around again.   
  
"OMG! You look so hot in that!" They swooned. Legolas stared at them then looked at himself.  
  
"I don't feel hot… I'm not standing on a fire am I?!" He jumped around for a moment then looked back at the girls who were rolling their eyes.   
  
"Wish us luck." Cindil ordered as she saluted Lauren and Denee.   
  
"Sir! Good luck sir!" They cried, saluting back.   
  
"O_O I'm not…. A ….. man…. Do you understand me." Cindil said pulling out her bow. Legolas grabbed Cindil and dragged her out the door.   
  
  
  
It was well into the night by the time they reached their destination… Sammy's lair. Legolas led the way, with Cindil clinging close behind. Suddenly Legolas stopped.   
  
"Shh… Someone approaches." He whispered.   
  
Cindil nodded and grabbed something out of her backpack. "A guard" She whispered back.  
  
"Right, do you have the sleeping bomb." Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah I do. Put on your mask." They put on their breathing masks and waited.   
  
Dead Silence, slowly the sound of footsteps creping closer could be heard. Cindil clenched her hand to Legolas, tighter and tighter until it was hard for him to breath. His face grew red and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. The steps grew closer…. Closer… closer still. The darkness was immense and the only light that could be seen was the dim flicker of a small bulb in the hall, 60 feet away.  
  
"Hullo?!" a voice blared from Cindil's pocket. Cindil fell over, dropping in front of the guard. "Hello?! Cindil you there?" The voice screamed.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The guard shrilled then pulled out his gun. "St-stay wh-wh-ere you are!!!"   
  
Cindil's eyes grew big and then she jumped up. "GRRAAAHHH!!!!!" She growled. The guard screamed a very girlish scream and turned to run. Legolas jumped out from the shadows, tied the guard up and duck taped his mouth. "that was too close!!! ."  
  
"You're telling meh!" Legolas said back. He grabbed held of the guard and threw him into the shadows.   
  
"CINDIL!" Cindil pulled out the wacky-talky.   
  
"What is it?" She said back.  
  
"A guard was coming your way!" The voice said.   
  
"YOU'RE A BIT LATE FOR THAT!!" Cindil yelled into the walky-talky. Suddenly Legolas covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows as 2 more guards came running by. They both stopped and looked around.   
  
Cindil turned the walky-talky off and held her breath. Suddenly she felt very 'comfortable' in Legolas arms. He still had one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand around her mouth.   
  
"What happened to Joe?" One of the guards asked.  
  
"I dunno, but that scream couldn't have been from him, could it?" the other asked.  
  
"-.-; you've never seen him when he sees a mouse." The first laughed. The 2nd looked around then shrugged. Out of no where a low muffled moaning sound came from the shadows. Joe was the one behind it! And the guards looked back into the shadows. Cindil and Legolas picked up their stuff and threw them further into the darkness. They took off their masks and hid them.   
  
Legolas grabbed hold of Cindil and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"O_O WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She whispered. A light was shinned on them and she grabbed held of Legolas in the same fashion.   
  
"Hey man, you guys should really get a room." The first guard said, staring.  
  
Legolas looked over at him. "We just couldn't help it ^_^;"   
  
"Umm yeah!" Cindil said looking back at them.   
  
A large crackling nose came from Legolas pocket and he grabbed hold of it suddenly.   
  
The 2nd guard laughed. "Ohh, its 'those' kind of days :D"   
  
Cindil wanted so badly to pull out her bow and shoot the stupid guard, but she giggled and nodded "Uh huh!" she said in a cute voice.   
  
The gruads laughed and started to walk off. Legolas looked down at Cindil in his arms and stared blankly at her. "o_o" He suddenly dropped her and she fell flat on her but.   
  
"Grr. I wanna shoot 'em! Lemme please!!" Cindil said, grabbing her bow.   
  
"No. I have a better idea!"   
  
~SEE NOT A STUPID BLONDE WHO EVERYTHING THINKS IS A GIRL!!~  
  
"Did you hear something?" Cindil asked   
  
"Must be those walky-talkies." Legolas and Cindil nodded. He walked up behind the guards and gagged them up in very swift, undetectable movements. Cindil grabbed their stuff and shoved it all into one backpack.   
  
Legolas came silently from behind. "her-"  
  
"EEE!" Cindil screamed under her breath and fell over again. Legolas helped her up "Thanks…"  
  
"As I was saying… here!" Legolas handed her a uniform. She took it and stared at Legolas. He stared back "O.o what? Aren't you going to change?"  
  
"Turn around!" She ordered. She quickly changed and Legolas did the same. They strapped the bows and arrows to their backs and grabbed the key cards and passes from the guards. Cindil made Legolas carry the backpack so she wouldn't be slowed down and be able to keep up with him.   
  
"We ready?" She asked. Legolas nodded and they set forth, deeper into Sammy's lair.   
  
  
  
A/N: Don't forget to vote! Silver or green! Tell me now! Now I say! And don't forget to e-mail if you want to join the team! and yes! mouse! lol.. ok not that funny but it'll get better... i pray/hope/wish. 


End file.
